Survivor title guide
Overview The Survivor title is one of only two titles whose progress may be forever halted, thus making the title unobtainable for that character (the other being Defender of Ascalon). To obtain the title, one must earn a number of experience while having the /deaths command return 0. In order for a death to count, damage or degeneration must take the character to 0 Health. Thus, forced deaths do not count against the title. This guide will serve to inform players about the methods used to obtain the Survivor title as well as common errors to avoid, particularly dangerous strategies and locations, and other general tips for obtaining this title. The amount of experience needed for the Survivor title may seem daunting to some players at first, but there are many ways to either a) improve your survival rate while playing through the game normally, or b) speed up the rate of experience gain. Either of these two methods increases your chances of obtaining the title. General advice Practice makes perfect *Nothing will make your Survivor title easier to obtain than knowing what to expect. Going into an area blind will often result in mistakes being made which can easily lead to death. GuildWiki has articles detailing almost every quest and mission in the game. It is recommended that you read up on missions and quests before attempting them for the first time. Playstyle choices *How you play the game greatly affects your chances of survival. If you often use Frenzy and Healing Signet together, then you probably won't live long enough to get Survivor (1). You don't need to sit on the sidelines or take a purely supportive role, but you should think ahead and bring skills to keep yourself alive if you want to fight dangerously. Your party *Your party must be ready for anything and everything. This is another good reason to know what you're up against. Your party is not set in stone, and you should remember to consider the situations you will be in while constructing your party. *Many people feel that PUGs are not safe for the title. Many groups will not want a survivor in their party because they are afraid they will quit if the going gets tough. If you really want a safer way to go for this title, stick to henchmen, heroes, and players you trust (either guildmates, or friends, or people you have played with before). An upside to henchmen and heroes is that they have near-instantaneous reflexes and excel at rapid healing, interrupting, and switching targets as needed. Stay ahead of the game *The designers planned for players to be at certain levels at certain points in the game. Always try to stay ahead of these planned levels. The tougher you are to kill, the lower you generally are on the enemies' priority list. Craft better armor whenever possible, and keep your maximum health high. Be prepared *Always be prepared for the worst to happen. Have a way for your character to stay alive for long enough to get out of sticky situations. Things can go wrong, no matter how well you plan, and if you want to keep your title you need to be prepared to survive the worst. Read the "Skill Selection" section below for skills to help you survive. Calling targets *When you have found the enemy you would like to engage first, you press Ctrl + Shift + Spacebar and you will call out your target. Your henchmen/heroes will charge into battle leaving you outside of the aggro range, free to head in when you are ready. *Also, with the introduction of flags, it is even easier to control your party. You can use flags to send one, two, or three of your heroes (or your whole party) into battle before you. See the heroes article for more detail on using flags. Lag *Lag can result in things happening in the game a few seconds before you see it on your screen or your computer being disconnected from Guild Wars. There are ways to reduce it, but there is no way to eliminate it. By default, there is a circle near the bottom right-hand side of the screen while playing Guild Wars. Play whenever the circle is green, and avoid playing when it is orange or red. AFK *Never, except in the event of an emergency, walk away from your computer while you are in an explorable area with your survivor. In most explorable areas, there are mobs that patrol at least a small area, and they may enter your aggro range while you are away and possibly kill you and your party. Skill Selection An incredibly important tactic for survivors is to always expect the worst. You cannot survive the worst case scenario when it happens unless you have thought out how to survive it ahead of time. Each profession has its own means of self-healing and self-preservation, and you should take full advantage of these skills whenever possible. It is up to each player to find the skills they find most reliable for survival, but here is a list of skills to consider for each profession. Warriors: *'Strength:' Defy Pain, Endure Pain, Lion's Comfort, Signet of Stamina *'Tactics:' "Shields Up!", "Watch Yourself!", Defensive Stance, Healing Signet, Shield Stance Rangers: *'Expertise:' Escape, Lightning Reflexes, Throw Dirt, Whirling Defense *'Wilderness Survival:' Dryder's Defenses, Melandru's Resilience, Natural Stride, traps, Troll Unguent Monks: *'Divine Favor:' Aura of Faith, Contemplation of Purity, Divine Intervention, Spell Breaker *'Healing Prayers:' Glimmer of Light, Healing Burst, Healing Hands, Healing Touch *'Protection Prayers:' Guardian, Mark of Protection, Mending Touch, Protective Spirit, Reversal of Fortune, Shield of Absorption, Shield of Deflection, Shield of Regeneration, Shielding Hands, Spirit Bond Necromancers: *'Blood Magic:' Blood Renewal, Dark Bond, Life Siphon, Strip Enchantment, Well of Blood, Well of Power *'Curses:' Insidious Parasite, Parasitic Bond *'Death Magic:' Consume Corpse, Soul Feast, Taste of Death, Vampiric Horror Mesmers: *'Illusion Magic:' Distortion, Illusion of Weakness, Sympathetic Visage *'Inspiration Magic:' Elemental Resistance, Ether Feast, Mantra of Earth, Mantra of Flame, Mantra of Frost, Mantra of Lightning, Physical Resistance *'Unlinked:' Signet of Midnight Elementalists: *'Air Magic:' Blinding Flash, Blinding Surge *'Earth Magic:' Armor of Earth, Kinetic Armor, Magnetic Aura, Obsidian Flesh, Stoneflesh Aura, Ward Against Elements, Ward Against Foes, Ward Against Melee *'Energy Storage:' Aura of Restoration, Glyph of Restoration *'Water Magic:' Armor of Frost, Armor of Mist, Frigid Armor, Mist Form, Ward Against Harm Assassins: *'Critical Strikes:' Critical Defenses *'Deadly Arts:' Siphon Speed, Siphon Strength *'Shadow Arts:' Dark Escape, Death's Retreat, Feigned Neutrality, Heart of Shadow, Return, Shadow Form, Shadow Refuge, Shroud of Distress *'Unlinked:' Signet of Malice Ritualists: *'Channeling Magic:' Caretaker's Charge, Grasping Was Kuurong *'Communing:' Displacement, Mighty Was Vorizun, Shelter, Union *'Restoration Magic:' Generous Was Tsungrai, Mend Body and Soul, Life, Preservation, Protective Was Kaolai, Recuperation, Resilient Weapon, Vengeful Was Khanhei, Vengeful Weapon, Weapon of Remedy, Weapon of Warding, Wielder's Boon *'Spawning Power:' Consume Soul, Feast of Souls, Spirit to Flesh Paragons: *'Command:' "Fall Back!", "Incoming!", "Never Surrender!", "Stand Your Ground!", Bladeturn Refrain *'Leadership:' Defensive Anthem, Leader's Comfort *'Motivation:' Ballad of Restoration, Chorus of Restoration, Finale of Restoration, Mending Refrain, Song of Restoration Dervishes: *'Earth Prayers:' Armor of Sanctity, Conviction, Mirage Cloak, Mystic Regeneration, Veil of Thorns, Vital Boon *'Mysticism:' Avatar of Balthazar, Avatar of Dwayna, Avatar of Melandru, Faithful Intervention, Watchful Intervention *'Wind Prayers:' Mystic Healing, Natural Healing Escape Plans Another aspect of preparation you should keep in mind is that you always need an escape plan. Here are a few methods of "escaping" dire situations. *'Running:' If things go bad for your party during a battle, begin running towards a safe area and flag at least one hero/henchman to stay behind and retain the attention of the enemies while you escape. *'Alt+F4:' Pressing Alt and F4 together will close Guild Wars. **Please note that if you Alt-F4 out of the game your character can still be seen as "logged in" by the servers for up to 30 seconds and it is possible to die after the game has already been closed. *'Logging Out:' If all else fails, hit the F12 key immediately followed by Enter to quickly log out. This method seems a bit faster than Alt-F4. Another good strategy is rebinding the logout key to a more accessible button for faster logouts. *'Resign:' If you are with only henchmen and/or heroes it can be very handy to use /resign, especially if you have it in a one-key macro. *'Map-Travel:' Quickly press 'M' and select an outpost/town to map-travel to. *'Guild Hall Escape:' Quickly press 'G' and select "Guild Hall" to travel to your guild's guild hall. **This method can be more effective than the F12-Enter combination and is probably the safest and fastest escape method. **Unlike map-travel, you don't have to open the map window to escape (as this can sometimes be to slow). **Also, you can have the Guild menu ("g") open at any time and just hit the "Guild Hall" button within seconds (followed by a quick "Enter" to confirm that you wish to leave - only if you have other players in your party). *Due to a new feature introduced, if the computer or the game experiences a crash or the internet connection is disrupted, your character will remain on the server for up to 10 minutes as if you were AFK, and you could possibly die within those 10 minutes if the connection is not re-established. Tips on experience gain It is wise to try to speed up your experience gain in any safe manner while going for this title. The quicker you get it, the less can go wrong. Here are some methods players have found useful for speeding up experience gain. General *Scrolls: These will give you extra experience without adding danger to your battles for a small cost in gold. *Elite skill captures: At level 20, each elite captured will give 5,000 XP. This makes it beneficial to work towards the Skill Hunter titles while going for the survivor titles. *Hard Mode: It decreases your chances of living but yields 50% more experience and allows progress towards the Guardian and Vanquisher titles. So if you're confident in your party, then feel free to try it. *Blessings: Shrines of the Five Gods are all over the place in Factions and Nightfall. Blessings can greatly increase your combat efficiency and survivability, making farming with smaller party sizes or even solo a more viable venture and paying for themselves at the same time. Take advantage of them whenever you can. Farming *Solo Farming: After completing all missions and quests, you can create a solo build and find an area you can consistently clear to safely gain experience. Solo farming may get boring after a while, but you will rack up much gold in the process. ** Check PvXWiki for solo farming builds which often tell you the location to farm as well. *** A very useful and fast place to farm for Survivor is the Battle of Turai's Procession which can yield up to 30,000 experience per run with a Scroll of Rampager's Insight and only takes about 8 minutes per run. Use a standard Rt/R or R/Rt Splinter Weapon/Barrage build. Example Video on YouTube Notable missions and quests *Augury Rock (Mission): Aim to complete this mission's bonus, as it is unique with a 50,000 xp reward. Note: You will not receive the 50,000 xp reward if you have already completed the Nahpui Quarter (Mission) in Cantha or the Hunted! quest in Elona. Make sure you read the Guide to defeating doppelganger for help and tips. *Raze the Roost: This quest has a high 10,000 xp reward at the cost of two platinum. *Befriending the Luxons and Befriending the Kurzicks both reward 10,000 xp, and the work may be done with other characters on your account. *The Fissure of Woe is actually a good place to rack up experience. Even though it's considered one of the more elite areas in the game, an experienced player, especially in a well-balanced group, has a very high rate of survival there. If you don't trust PUGs, get a guild group started, and possibly plan out consistent FoW runs with your guild or a friend. (2 humans + 6 heroes) Clearing the whole realm can grant upwards of 120,000 exp. Repeatable quests *Repeatable Quests: Most repeatable quests have an experience reward of 2,000. **Securing Echovald Forest can be done repeatedly with a Faction Farming group or guild - safest if you are the "door man". **The Jade Arena is one quest you can do without other human players and usually takes less than 4 or 5 minutes to complete. **Summit Slaves nets around 22,500 experience an hour. When choosing the subquests to take from Krak Flamewhip, Fire in the Hole may seem deadlier than it really is. However, an easy way to guarantee survival can be achieved using heros and henchmen. Flag your heroes and henchmen near the aggro area of the djinn while you stay as far away from that point as possible. Your heroes and henchmen will defeat the djinn while you watch from afar. Also, make sure you do not take the subquest Wrenches in the Gears before slaying all of the dredge in Sorrow's Belly (where Tharn Stonerift stands). Miscellaneous Notes Grenth's Balance Most enemies tend to target party members with low health/armor, so you'll most likely want your health as high as possible. Be warned, however, because foes with Grenth's Balance will target the party member with the most health, often resulting in your losing two or three hundred health at once. Starting Campaign The campaign you create your character in affects the speed of your progression towards the title. *In Prophecies, you must complete many more quests and missions to get to quests rewarding large amounts of experience. *In Factions, you start out 2 missions away from the Canthan mainland, where there are many quests with high experience rewards available. Also, if you complete most or all of the quests on Shing Jea island, you can leave the island at level 17 or higher. *In Nightfall, there are also various quests rewarding handsome amounts of experience. You also acquire several heroes in Elona, which are far superior to the henchmen available in outposts. **Starting in Elona is also beneficial because the quests unlocking travel to Tyria and Cantha do not require any fighting. Category:Title guides